The Girl From the Future
by The Frosted Ashes
Summary: Kasi is dropped into her favorite series, at the middle of the first movie. Hiccup is starting to feel, different around this nice girl. What will happen to the story now? Rated T because i might put Cussing and a lime or two ewe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh my First story that's not from my Downed Viking Series! Mmmm this is gonna be SO EXCITING!**

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

I munched on a slice of pizza as I looked at the scene before me. I was re-watching the entire Httyd series from the first movie to the second and everything in between for the tenth time that winter break. As I did I fingered the tooth necklace I had, my grandpa gave it to me and claimed it was a dragon tooth. I never believed him but wished I could.

Suddenly my light flicked on and my mom stood in the door way with her hands on her hips," Go. Outside. Now."

my mother said before walking out. I stood up, if I was going out she would need some better clothing. I stepped into her closet and brought out a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I threw it on and Chuckled at how similar I looked to a Viking in said outfit. Then I ran back and added a short brown skirt and put my hair down from my ponytail. I shook my head and walked out of my house. I was never really like the other teens. I love computers and tech but other than that and her smarts she might as well have been a Viking. I was strong and muscular but lithe and an extreme gymnast, I even take Karate! As if to prove said point I walked out to my tree house area in the woods and grabbed my bow and arrows from a trunk in the treehouse. I love archery. I locked an arrow in and hit a leaf as it fell, pinning it to a tree before splitting the arrow with another arrow. And another. And another. I stopped, smiling and picked up the last remaining arrow from the tree before continuing to walk, my quiver full of arrows still on my back and my bow in my hand. Suddenly I heard a branch break and I spun around, an arrow already locked.

"Whose there?"

I called blowing a bit of my brown and blonde streaked hair out of the way. I heard no answer only snickering before I fell to the ground, feeling a dart hit my leg. After a moment my vision swirled and everything went black.

I woke up what felt like hours later. To my surprise everything seemed the same. A snow laden forest, my clothes – Wait, where is my bow? I calmly looked around for it before hearing a voice, "Yay your awake! Finally, Ahem now time for introductions! I'm A little voice that was inserted into your head so you don't get fully lost in this world! You may call me whatever you like but remember, everyone else can't hear me so talk to me in your head and hurry and name me! "I stood still for a moment. "What. In. The. Name. Of. God. "The little voice in my head laughed, "I hardly think god is an appropriate name for me "I smiled and shook my head, "Okay _Olivia_ Where the hell am i?" She spoke in a mock batman voice," I am not at liberty to say that. "I put my hand on my hip. "I'm freakin 15 you think a fake batman voice will scare me."

Suddenly something that did scare me, or rather shock me, came charging at me. It was a Gronkle, JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES. Shocked I did a back flip onto a low hanging branch and stood above the gronckle as it slowly flew up. Out of sight from anybody, if anyone was here, I Touched its snout calming it before telling it to run. It did but a minute later my branch cracked and I fell AGAIN and once again everything went black.

"Ughh…" I murmured holding my head. "She's awake!" Something in my head clicked. I knew that voice. My eyes fluttered open, revealing my one green and one brown eye. "Hey there." The voice called. As my vision cleared I backflipped running away before falling, seeing my leg was bleeding. Despite this I trudged on hearing now two voices behind me. "Hey come back we just want to help!" I looked at my bleeding leg and turned around in awe. Standing before me, were two characters from my favorite thing ever. "Hiccup? Stoick?" I breathed and they looked at me in shock. Stoicks authoritative voice boomed, "Never mind how you know our names, Son help this young lady to Gothi" He turned to me and winked," Those are some fine moves you have there lad." I smiled and the praise and I murmured thank you before slowly limping to Hiccup.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Who the heck is this girl?" I thought, "She can't be from Berk, I never seen anyone who looks like her." He thought noticing her blonde and brown streaked auburn hair, different colored eyes and clothes that looked vikingish but not quite Viking. She was wearing weird blue pants and a red shirt along with a short brown skirt. She Intrigued me more than I would like to admit. She no doubt had Viking like, if not better, reflexes and skills. And she was kinda pre-, you know what im going to leave that thought unfinished. As she came close enough I wrapped her arm around my neck, supporting her as we walked to Gothi.

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

As he helped me to Gothi I realized that I needed to know what part of the movie I was in, I didn't want to accidentally ruin it! I stopped and turned to him, knowing he always had his journal and said," Let me see your journal please." Immediately he paled. "W-what? Umm, Wh-why?" He said flinching instinctively as I knew how Astrid (and maybe most Vikings) would react. I smiled and shook my head before responding," I know somethings that would surprise you but I cannot risk anything, so I _Need_ to see your journal." He paled even more as he cautiously handed it over," Oh Gods, I'm dead" He said throwing his hands up. I flipped through the pages before I found what I was looking for. If it was possible, Hiccup went even more white as he saw what picture I was looking at. It was a night fury with one tail fin. While Hiccup paled I smirked but patted him on the shoulder," Don't worry, I was looking for the picture. You see as you probably guessed, im not from here. Im from the future." I muttered under my breath," But I wish I was from here" "What was that?" asked hiccup before I shook my head," Nothing, anyway…. I know about the Night fury." He went beet red before realizing I could be bluffing. He arched and Eyebrow. I sighed and facepalmed," Fine you want proof? I know where the cove is. I know you shot him down and accidentally took his tail fin off" As he paled again I rattled on with the unescapable proof," I know how you snuck out of the forge during the attack and used the bola slinger to take him down, I know what you said before you released him," She began to quote him, " I'm gonna kill you, dragon... I'm gonna- I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking... I am a VIKING!" I looked at his ashen face and put a hand on my hip," Believe me now?" He nodded slowly before I winced in pain and crumpled to the ground and he realized my wound was deeper then he thought." Come on lets get you to gothi, Dad told me while you were out you could stay at our house after." I blushed and nodded my thanks and walked on calmly, while on the inside I was freaking out! I could not believe THE hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the guy I had watched all of his movies and secretly fangirled over, was helping ME go see Gothi! If I was being honest with myself, I liked him, not that I would admit it. I smiled as he helped me hobble on and soon we came to Gothi. Unsure of what to make of me, but sure of something we were oblivious to, she began tending to my wound.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I watched as Gothi tended to her wound, remembering how she blushed when I said she could stay at my house. Why would that make her blush? If Astrid had to do that she would- well let's say She wouldn't be the one Gothi was tending to. Then I realized, I still didn't know her name! I smacked myself on the forehead and asked her," Hey, would you mind telling me your name?" The girl looked up smiling softly and shook her head before responding," Nah, I don't mind Hiccup. I'm Kasi" My eyebrows went up slightly. Here she was, a girl from the future who dressed kinda like us, had a NAME kinda like us, even acted like us except for one thing. She was Nice. To ME. And she knew about the Night fury. At that reminder I cringed on the inside, what was she going to do with that knowledge? Suddenly a welp of pain jerked me out of my thoughts as I saw Kasi grimacing, trying to be strong, as Gothi pulled a tooth from her legs wound. I grabbed her and and squeezed it, only to find myself in a bit of pain as she squeezed back with surprising strength. After a moment the pain seemed to stop and she had her leg bandaged. I smiled at her and said softly, "we can go whenever you're ready." I saw a stubborn look that often was reflected on my face cross hers as she pronounced," I'm always ready Hiccup, that's something you should know about me." As the pretty, strong and determined yet kind girl started to walk down the steps, I felt an involuntary smile creep up my face as I walked over to help.

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

As I walked down the steps my injured leg slipped some and Hiccup had to catch me. "Stupid me, slipping on nothing." I scolded myself. Little did I realize Hiccup was looking at me, seeing his own self reprimanding and occasional loathing reflected in me. I continued to walk down, Hiccup beside me, as we made our way to his house. I gave a small involuntary gasp as I looked at his house. It was much bigger in person. Hiccup opened the door shyly and let me and I looked around impressed as I walked in. "Nice place Hiccup." Hiccup's trademark sarcastic face appeared and he responded with a deadpanned answer," Yes because its highly unusual for the Chief and his family, the sole rulers of the clan, to have a large house." I laughed a little before looking around some more. I felt some sadness as I wondered if I would ever see MY home again. At this thought my previously amused face became crestfallen and my shoulders slumped.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I Listened as Kasi laughed, her laugh was unlike the harsh hyena like sound some vikings made, and, well I had nothing else to compare it to as I had never heard Astrid laugh. Her laugh was smooth and rich, while still being loud and elated. Then I noticed as her expression dropped. I walked over to the misty-eyed girl and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. I wondered why in the world she was sad all of the sudden when I realized she had no idea if she would ever see her home again. I looked at her face and said quietly," 'Im sorry."

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

I shook my head," Thanks but don't you dare say sorry. You're not the one who brought me here. Besides, I always loved the movie so I'm sure I'll find a way to get home. Though I might visit if I can" I added smiling at him before hugging him. He seemed taken aback but quickly hugged be back before helping me upstairs. He held up a finger at the top indicating I was to wait as he went inside leaving the door agar. I watched impressed as he dragged a small spare bed out of his closet. I suppose he was stronger then he looked even before Rtte, I mused. He helped me in and despite my protests, gave me the big real, if you can call it that, bed. I smiled as I looked out at the stars and whispered to Hiccup," Night Hic."

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I smiled at the fact she called me Hic, nobody ever gave me a nickname besides Fishbone. I chuckled and returned the favor," Night Kas" I smiled as she chuckled to and I drifted off into sleep.

 **Well hope you liked this new story! New chapter coming tomorrow or the day after! I am in love with it so far so reviews are appreciated. This is gonna be a fairly long chaptered story with many chapters so buckle up! Till next time fellow httyd Fanatics!**

 **-Sarcastical**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to chappie number 2! I'm super excited for this story but I also need your help. I feel like as someone pointed out, If I don't do something Kasi is going to become a Mary sue. So Big thanks to Dimentional Phaser for helping me! Im having a little trouble finding where to add it so keep an eye out for something big in this or the very next chappie!**

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun gently shining in my face as it slowly rises. A smile appears on my face as I remembered where I was and how I even had a nickname now. I roll over and to my surprise, even though its super early, (Like 5:30), Hiccup is already up at his desk drawing. I swing my legs of the edge of the bed and chuckle," Ever the early riser aye?" Hiccup jumped a little as if just now remembering I was there and he spun around to face me," Would you rather me do it in front of everyone and him be found out." I chuckled and shook my head. "Speaking of everyone else" I gestured to the opening door. Hiccup quickly slid his papers under his desk as his Dad walked in. Stoic clapped his hands together," Well I see you're an early riser lad" He said to me. I smiled and spoke," Yeah in my house I liked to get out early because- "I froze recalling why I always got up early," Um no reason I just did anyway so I'm used to it." I continued ignoring the disbelieving look Hiccup was currently staring at me with," Thanks for letting me stay in your house Chief." He shook his head," It's okay Lad, and call me Stoic." I smiled," Okay Stoic."

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I smiled as Stoic and Kasi talked, she seemed like she would fit in good here. Then I frowned slightly as My dad turned to me," And Son, Gobbers expecting yah in tha forge so yah better get ah move on." I glanced to Kasi as if to ask what about her." Why don't Yah take the lass with yah?" Dad suggested and I saw Kasi nodding happily and she looked at me. "Why not" I replied and she beamed, jumping up and accidentally putting too much weight on her injured leg. She winced and I walked over putting her arm around my shoulder again," Come on, I'm sure I can fashion or find a crutch at the forge. Kasi smiled gratefully and nodded and we headed downstairs. I watched as she kept stubbornly trying to walk on her own and I let her for a few steps before she fell again. I helped her out of the snow and chuckled at her snow frosted face. She crossed her arms and mock glared at me," What are you laughing at Hic?" She asked grumpily as I helped her to the forge, "Nothing" I said in mock innocence, earning a light shove. I watched as Gobber's eyebrow went up as Kas and I entered the forge. "And who is this young lassie?" He asked me. I helped Kasi sit down before answering, "Her names Kasi and honestly," I looked back to see Kasi mouthing no as in to not tell him about her true origins," She's from… The... where did you say you were from again Kasi?" I said at a loss for words because of my horrible lying. Kasi glared at me before responding," Im actually not from ah tribe, but a small Kingdom named Carolina" I was in slight astonishment at her ease with lying and Gobber stroked his moustache/beard with his good hand before replying," Neveh heard of such ah place laddie," I'm sure we are going to be found out now. Kasi pipes up again saving me from an epic failure saying," Were not so big on tha whole visitors thing so we tend to keep it quiet ya know?" I was once again at a loss for words while she was effortlessly concocting a story to save our skins.

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

I noticed Hiccup was staring at me with his mouth slightly open and I blushed a little against my will. I swore Gobber muttered something under his breath I couldn't catch but before I could ask him what he said he turned around and called," Oh and laddie, I saw your foot, there's a spare crutch for hiccup in that closet there, yah can use eht." I covered my mouth with my hand, giggling as Hiccup said," Thanks for the vote of confidence." He mock glared at me but I pretended not to notice as I got the crutch out and turned to hiccup. "So..." I started still in awe that I was standing next to Hiccup Haddock," Would you mind showing me what you do around here?" Hiccup seemed shocked for a moment that I would take an interest before smiling happily and nodding, walking me over to his "work station" I watched as he walked me through how he took care of the weapons and other little jobs he did around the forge. Every now and then he would make one of his little sarcastic remarks or the deadpans that I loved watching about him all these years and I would start laughing. Hiccup often seemed confused that I wanted to hang out with him so much but soon it was evening and Hiccup smacked himself on the head thinking on the currently unnamed toothless. He turned to Gobber and said," Hehey Gobber so could I have the rest of the day off because I um have somethings to um... do" He said rubbing the back of his neck in the awkward adorable way that all of my friends adored and I secretly thought was cute. Gobber gave a hearty laugh before responding," Ah woy not lad. Just, try not to lose a limb aye? Yah father would flat out kill mah if he thought I was responsible" I grimace at the mention of him losing a limb, recalling the movie, before hearing Hiccup Quietly Muttered," Doubt he cares but okay. "I placed a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder and he smiled before we ran out, well he ran out I hobbled out at a- raggedy to say the least, pace. Oh god I am so excited! I finally get to see THE toothless and the cove. I knew by now I knew that this was Hiccup's Next trip after the drawing so it would be the time where he brought toothless a fish. I quickly followed him and waited outside our-my-his-shared- ah for the love of, The chiefs house as he grabbed a fish. At this point im glad I let him know I knew about toothless because now I get to meet him! As Hiccup comes out he starts to run and motions for me to follow. After a few minutes we reach the dead of the woods and I stop panting, "Oh god, even coach doesn't make us run like three football fields." Hiccup gives me a queer confused look and I wave it off, "Gah hiccup are we almost there? It's kinda hard to do this on a crutch." He smiles and walks over, once again putting my arm around his neck. To be honest I don't really mind… Anyway soon we're at the cove! I'm practically bouncing from foot to foot on the inside, however on the outside I manage to keep it to a grin.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I looked at how Kasi was grinning like a kid on snoggletog and smiled, walking on with my shield in front of me. And Kasi of course. As we come to the entrance to the cove the shield gets stuck and I mutter a few curses I thought were unheard but as soon as I heard Kasi laughing quietly I knew different. We walked forward looking for the nightfury but after a moment we found him, or rather he found us. He creeped out from behind a rock and I swore I almost- you know what its embarrassing enough to be a runt so I'm just leaving that sentence there. I held out the fish and he came closer before growling and I jumped back accidentally falling onto Kasi. Fortunately, she managed to stay up and put a hand on my shoulder before whispering," You can do this Hic" This comment, quite frankly my only actually reassurance about anything ever, calmed me a bit and I opened my vest showing the dagger I had brought. The Nightfury growled even more and I picked it up, wincing as he tensed, and threw it away. Moments that seemed like a millennia passed before the night fury seemed to turn into a cat or a puppy dog and lolled his tongue out. I chuckled a little and slowly walked forward with the fish extended. After a moment the night fury sniffed it and opened his mouth revealing a gummy, toothless mouth. I'm shocked, here was the night fury, the supposed worst dragon of them all, and he had no teeth! "Huh, toothless. I coulda sworn you had…" Suddenly my sentence was cut of as his teeth shot out and he snatched the fish hungrily," Teeth…"

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

By my god I still can't believe I'm honestly here. "You are" I jump at the sudden return of the voice I called Olivia," Where have you been?" I internally scolded Olivia. "Hay voice implants in your head need sleep to!" She protested and I simply rolled my eyes. As I did I realized that Toothless had eaten the fish already and… ewww. The slimy, regurgitated fish was even grosser in person. Oh god, and he just ate it. I swear I just heard Olivia barf in my head and now I think I may follow suit. Aww look Toothless is mimicking Hiccups smile. I swear I'm smiling so hard right now it hurts! I watch as Hiccup reaches out to touch Toothless's tail, only to have him run away. As toothless runs away Hiccup is visibly saddened so I rest my elbow on his shoulder and sit next to him, watching as he starts to draw toothless head in the dirt. "Wow your good Hiccup" I said smiling at him. He must not be used to compliments, like I didn't already know that, because he just started stuttering," Umm th-thanks Kasi, I don't really show people my art much and It's nice to show a person who won't judge." He finally smoothed out his stuttering and I nodded in understanding. Then I covered my mouth and giggled quietly pointing to a now ripped out of the ground tree being moved around by a black lump. Hiccup watched awestruck as Toothless weaved around us making haphazard lines. "So cute!" Olivia squealed and, secretly because I'm not the type to squeal, I agreed. Hiccup Stood up walking through the lines and I watched as Toothless moved to end up right behind him. Hiccup slowly turned around and reached his hand out. Upon the dreary realization that me being here could change things so much Toothless may very well take his hand off, I found myself holding my breath. The two touch and I quietly breathe a sigh of relief as Toothless pulls back and runs off, leaving Hiccup to gawk and his hand and look at me repeatedly in awe.

Later that day Hic and I are almost home, well his home my Hotel? Either way he helps me hobble on but soon he tells me he has to go meet the other dragon trainees. I nod okay but I must have seemed like I was upset because not a moment later Stoic popped out of the woodwork (not literally) of his house and said, "Lad, Take the lassie with yah, she'll beh startin her training tahmarrow" I was happy, excited, disgusted and terrified all at the same time, I didn't want to kill a dragon but a chance to train with Vikings! I eagerly nodded yes and looked at Hiccup. He must have realized I still wouldn't Kill dragons because he nodded sure and we ran, hobbled for some, off to the Meeting. When we arrived Gobber was telling that disgusting story of his arm being ripped off. Astrid Noticed me (big surprise there) and raised an eyebrow which, despite what I thought, actually went even higher when Hiccup came up behind me and he helped me to get to a chair and sit next to him. I crossed my arms and elbowed Hiccup softly," Oh come on Hic, my leg is almost healed you don't need to walk me everywhere" though secretly I liked it. Because I forgot I'm changing the story, I was a little surprised when Snotlout talked to me and Hiccup," Oh look Its fishbone and- "As he looked at me he realized that I wasn't some desperate wort covered troll and quickly revised his sentence, "Wow Fishbone, you paying people to hang out with you now?" He mocked and I balled up a fist in anger, "Listen to me Snotlout, you can tease me, It's not advised though, but you do NOT tease Hiccup or you won't have any teeth left by the time I'm done with you. Understood?" Snotlout paled and nodded, sighing with relief as I slowly lowered my white knuckled fist. Something touched my arm and I looked over to see Hiccup saying quietly," Thanks." I smiled, "Any time Hiccup" Snotlout just couldn't help himself and teased," Need girls to fight your battles for you Fishbone aye?" This time I didn't even bother talking, simply grabbed the dagger I picked up out of the water as we left toothless and threw it at his head, pinning the fabric on his shoulder to the wall. Everyone seemed surprised I would actually follow through on protecting Hiccup and was staring at me," What?"

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I honestly think I died and went to Vallhalla. Here was a smart, good-looking girl for a Viking, that was from the future and pretty much Astrid with less anger issues and more smarts, and she was not just threatening to protect me, she was actually taking action and hanging out with me in front of other people. I'm so happy right now, I have two friends now. Speaking of the second friend. As gobber mentioned how a downed dragon was a dead dragon, I may have given an involuntary gasp and got an idea. I got up and quickly walked down. I heard a swooshing and I looked to see Kasi following me by sliding down the Banister of the stairs so she didn't have to hobble down. I ran to the smithy, Kasi trailing behind me and I got my stuff out and self-consciously began to work on a prosthetic tail for toothless as Kasi watched. That's what I decided to name him, Toothless. After I had gotten some Work done I turned to Kasi and took a breath before saying," Hey, um thanks for standing up for me back there, you didn't have to do that." She smiled and shook her head," Your welcome and yes, yes I did. Remember Hiccup, there are always people willing to stand by you." She stood up and looked me in the eye," And if you want, I will always want to be your friend, you're a pretty cool guy after all." Flustered, I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled back at Kasi, frozen for a moment before starting to work on the Tail again. Im going to find a way to thank Kasi. After all, she is my best friend. Right?

 **Kasi's P.O.V**

I watched Hiccup work, almost entranced. I never got to see blacksmithing back home and Hiccup was very good at it. After He and had spoken, I felt a bit awkward. After all, what else was there to say? After Hiccup smiled back though I felt a weight lifted, He wanted to be my friend to! Finally, I had and actual friend, besides him I had only ever had a few back home. Suddenly a loud squeal filled my head," Ohhh you Like him!" "Shut up!" I said I'm my head but I guess I must have mumbled because Hiccup turned and said," What was that Kasi?" "Nothing, I- I think I'm going to go get some sleep okay?" I Asked and He smiled and shrugged okay.

The next day me and Hiccup went to the Cove, fish and tail in hand. Frankly I'm surprised Hiccup can lift like twenty pounds of fish. That's a pretty hard task for anyone! Aside from my daily observations about Viking blindness, Hiccup started to give Toothless the fish when we both realized He didn't like eel. I can't say I wasn't happy when that slimy weird menace was gone and I started to move to the back to put the tail on Toothless. Hiccup walked back to and started to show me how to clip it on. One moment we were on the ground and the next we were being dragged into the air," Umm Hiccup!?" I pointed to Toothless's slanted flight and his closed tail flap. He yelled back to me," I gotta open it!" He started to move to it and his warning gave me time to move over, "Hiccup now might be a good time to hurry up!" I said pointing to our fast approaching demise. A second after I heard clicks and soon we were whooshing through the air again, "Woooo Wooo!" I cheered as Toothless started flying. But of course, what goes up, must come down. A sudden turn flicked us off and we cannonballed in, Toothless quickly following Suit. I splashed water at the already soaked Hiccup," You did it!"

 **Well, though it was long, I could not get to any exciting parts, this is really just them starting with toothless. Next Chapter though gets some more adventure and FINALLY I think I may finally have a way to put the big non-marysue thing in for Kasi. Well till next time my fellow httyd fanatics!**

 **-Sarcastical**


End file.
